


Our only departure

by BloodErroR



Series: Karushuu Week II [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternative Universe - Mafia, Angst, Attraction, Blood, Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Teen Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Aquí acaba el juego del gato y ratón ¿Verdad?— Bromeó Gakushuu sintiendo como se desmoronaba por momentos. Karma le miró sin emoción mientras le apuntaba con la pistola. Era estúpido lamentarse. Sabían que pasaría, lo sabían, eran enemigos y estaban destinados a aquello. Gakushuu debía morir esa noche, pero si lo hacía, Karma debía morir con él. / Mafia!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our only departure

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [-Our only departure-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470021) by [BloodErroR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR)



La primera vez que le vio, Gakushuu pensó que sería la última.

O al menos esa era su esperanza. Porque si no era así, ese sujeto podría traerle muchos problemas.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí de pie, inmóvil en su sitio y mirando a aquel chico con indecisión en su mirada, mientras su mente se debatía entre lo que debía hacer o no.

Pocas veces se había visto en aquella encrucijada. Y eso, lo quisiera o no, le asustaba.

Las tenues luces de las farolas de la calle iluminaban a duras penas ese callejón, el cuál estaba apartado de todo y a vista de nadie. La fina lluvia que cubría la ciudad, mojaba el suelo de aquel lugar, tornándolo sucio y desagradable, haciendo que la basura, contenedores y desperdicios que había repartidos por allí, no hicieran más que contribuir a la tensa y oscura atmósfera perteneciente al lugar.

Gakushuu suspiró con pesadez, tragó saliva con el fin de deshacerse del nudo que empezaba a formarse en su garganta e intentó ignorar el desagradable olor característico de aquel callejón. Con su ropa mojada y sucia, los mechones de su pelo estorbando su visión y la pistola agarrada fuertemente en su mano, el chico miró con decisión a la persona tirada frente a él.

" _Elimínalos."_

Las palabras de su padre resonaban en su cabeza, impidiendo que razonara o siquiera pudiera pensar.

Las gotas de lluvia caían sin cesar, resonando al caer y formando una siniestra melodía junto con el creciente viento, haciendo que se desconcentrara. No podía pensar bien, todo a su alrededor se estaba distorsionando, su corazón empezó a latir acelerado y sus manos empezaron a temblar. Suspiró con dificultad intentando calmarse, intentando acallar sus pensamientos, pero no podía.

" _Elimínalos."_

Eliminarlos a todos, borrarlos del mapa. Hasta que no quede nadie, ni uno solo. Apuntar sus armas y las de sus hombres a las cabezas y cuerpos de sus enemigos, para que aprendan la lección, para que supieran quiénes mandaban en aquella parte de la ciudad. Sin un ápice de empatía o compasión. Ese era el fin de su misión. Eso era lo que le habían encargado, puede que hasta esa fuera la razón de su existencia.

¿Entonces?

¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¿Por qué se veía incapaz de hacerlo?

—" _Elimínale."_ — Pensó agarrando la pistola y apuntando al otro chico con ella.

No tenía elección, de verdad que no la tenía. Él estaba atado de pies y manos, siempre lo había estado. Si él no obedecía las ordenes de su padre ¿Quién lo haría?

Gakushuu era el hijo del capo, no podía fallar.

Era su primera misión como sucesor de la familia, si fallaba ahora ¿Qué sería de él? Tenía que cumplir las órdenes, dispersar a aquel grupo de la oposición que pretendía usurpar el territorio de su familia y demostrar que era merecedor de pertenecer y continuar en el "negocio familiar".

Y estaba dispuesto a ello, de verdad que lo estaba. Él y sus hombres habían atacado uno de los puntos de reunión del enemigo y habían conseguido herir a alguno. Y aunque habían huido, más de uno no podría sobrevivir.

Entre ellos, aquel pelirrojo que ahora agonizaba en el suelo del callejón.

Estaba claro que tras el tiroteo había conseguido huir hasta ese lugar, pero no había podido más, le habían disparado y no podía llegar más lejos. Ahora estaba allí, apoyado en la pared, respirando con dificultad, con su sangre derramándose en el suelo y dejando bajo él un charco de color carmesí, intentando disminuir su dolor a duras penas y apretando su mano contra la herida de bala de su estómago. Era incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra ante el hecho de estar siendo apuntado con otra pistola, ni siquiera podía mantener los ojos abiertos, su conciencia se desvanecía poco a poco.

—" _Mátalo, es tu misión, libérale de su sufrimiento ¡Mátalo!"—_ Pensó Gakushuu con más insistencia.

Pero no podía. Su cuerpo no respondía a sus pensamientos, no le hacía caso. No importaba cuantas veces se repitiera a sí mismo lo que debía hacer, porque en el fondo su subconsciente le recordaría lo que opinaba verdaderamente. Porque esa misión, esos pensamientos... ¿Eran suyos o de su padre?

¿Qué pensaba él verdaderamente de esto?

No estaba seguro, pero se conocía y sabía que si de verdad estuviera de acuerdo con su familia en eliminar a toda persona que se cruzara en su camino, no estaría temblando bajo la lluvia y confuso hasta el punto de no poder apretar el gatillo.

Lo sabía, era consciente. Había muchas cosas con las que Gakushuu no estaba de acuerdo, cosas que no quería hacer y que prefería evitar.

Asesinar a aquel chico mientras él estaba débil y sin posibilidad de defenderse, era una de ellas.

Por esa razón, antes de darse cuenta y sin pensarlo bien, había bajado el arma. Su mente se calmó, al menos un poco y Gakushuu acabó girando la cabeza a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie iba a ser testigo de la locura que estaba a punto de hacer.

Clavando sus ojos con decisión en la figura del otro chico, el pelinaranja guardó su arma mientras se agachaba frente a él. Decidió ignorar el aroma desagradable de la sangre y se quito su chaqueta junto con su camisa blanca. Empezando a temblar por el frío y sintiendo las gotas de lluvia mojar su cuerpo, rompió con precisión su camisa en jirones para improvisar unas vendas para el chico.

Si alguien le preguntara por qué le estaba ayudando de verdad, no sabría qué responder.

Tal vez porque no quería convertirse en un asesino a sangre fría como lo quería su padre. Tal vez porque no estaba de acuerdo con esas guerras de bandas en las que solo se sucedían las muertes sin sentido. Tal vez porque mucha gente tenía razón y era un debilucho con sentimientos, incapaz de asesinar y visto en la necesidad de ayudar al alguien herido, aún cuando era su enemigo. O tal vez porque los ojos ambarinos del contrario, le habían mirado desde abajo de una forma que llegó a cohibirle y le impidió pensar en otra cosa que no fuera salvarle.

Era idiota. Gakushuu se estaba condenando y lo sabía. Si alguien de su familia se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo, le matarían sin dudarlo. Una traición era lo peor que un mafioso podía cometer. Y aún así no se arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo.

Moviendo al chico de forma brusca, empezó a atar sus improvisadas vendas en torno a su torso, dándole igual que el otro se quejara por el dolor y los movimientos bruscos. Sus manos y los trozos de su camisa se mancharon de sangre rápidamente, pero no le importó, de esa forma el otro podría sobrevivir aunque fuera el tiempo suficiente para que sus compañeros le encontrasen y le salvasen la vida.

—¿Por qué?— Escuchó la voz débil y agitada del chico.

Gakushuu se quedó paralizado durante un momento, intentando encontrar una respuesta razonable que darle. Levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos de color ámbar, que le miraban confundidos y levemente nublados por el dolor.

Era normal que no comprendiera lo que pasaba, el hijo de un capo nunca debería tener compasión hacia uno de sus enemigos.

—Considéralo un milagro.— Respondió con frialdad mientras ataba con fuerza la última venda.

Él chico no respondió, solo le miró con atención y una expresión perdida, como si tuviera muchas cosas más que preguntarle.

No lo hizo y Gakushuu no dejaría que lo hiciera.

Sin mirarle una última vez, Gakushuu se dio media vuelta y se marchó por la parte de atrás del callejón, dejando tras de sí lo que era uno de los pocos gestos amables que había hecho en toda su vida, y que no era más que una muestra de la debilidad que se esforzaba en ocultar.

Sí. El mundo de la mafia era demasiado cruel como para ser compasivo con nadie.

Y Gakushuu sabía que en ese momento podría haber cavado su propia tumba.

~0.0~

La segunda vez que le vio, Gakushuu tuvo sentimientos contradictorios.

Meses después de haberle ayudado, él decidió olvidarse de aquel pelirrojo y todo lo que había pasado en el callejón. Después de haber estado pendiente de todos y cada uno de los movimientos de sus enemigos, llegó a la conclusión de que o el chico había muerto, o había mantenido en secreto su ayuda. Ya que si alguien se hubiera enterado de lo que hizo, no le habrían dejado con vida ni un solo segundo más, o al menos eso suponía. De todas formas no hubo ningún movimiento sospechoso, ni un rumor, ni nada que le hiciera alarmarse, por lo que Gakushuu supuso que no tendría que volver a pensar en eso nunca más.

Comprobó lo equivocado que estaba en una de las fiestas de etiqueta de su padre.

Personalmente odiaba esas fiestas, no podía soportarlas. Toda la hipocresía y egoísmo del mundo en el que había nacido, eran reflejados en esos eventos.

Capos y magnates que se odiaban a muerte dándose las manos, enemigos declarados sonriéndose con amabilidad, asesinos y manipuladores fingiendo tener un ápice de humanidad y empatía. Todos enfundados en sus trajes caros, con sus exclusivas joyas, coches y acompañantes, presumiendo de algo que han conseguido manchándose las manos de sangre y sufrimiento ajeno. La mayoría de ellos sonriéndole y dirigiéndose a él con respeto, esperando ganarse su confianza para luego aprovecharse de ello en el momento en él que ocupe el lugar de su padre.

No podía soportarlo y por eso tendía a desaparecer. Unos cuantos minutos con gente influyente era más que suficiente para darles una buena impresión, lo había comprobado hace tiempo. Por eso, cuando la atención era dirigida de nuevo a su padre, Gakushuu no dudaba en subir las grandes escaleras de la estancia y pasearse por las habitaciones del lugar hasta que la fiesta terminara, nadie le reprochaba nada ni le seguía, pues ya les había dado lo que querían.

La única diferencia esta vez con las demás eventos, es que un muchacho de ojos ambarinos no había obtenido todo lo que quería de él. Por eso no dudó en seguirle.

Cuando Gakushuu giró una de las esquinas de aquel desierto pasillo en la segunda planta, unos brazos que le tomaron desprevenido le arrinconaron contra la pared, haciendo que se sobresaltara levemente. Su primer movimiento instintivo fue alzar la mano para deshacerse de los brazos que se habían posicionado a los lados de su cabeza, pero cuando sus ojos violetas se cruzaron con aquellas orbes de color ámbar, se quedó en blanco.

El pelirrojo al que había dado por muerto no hizo más que sonreírle con superioridad.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí?— Le preguntó con diversión.

Fue incómodo para él, bastante.

No solo por el hecho de que obviamente se acordaba de él, si no por la extraña cercanía con la que el chico se había acercado.

Siendo el hijo del capo no estaba acostumbrado a que muchos se acercaran a él con tanta familiaridad, ni siquiera sus amigos más cercanos. Y ahora, el pelirrojo le estaba acorralando contra la pared, inclinado hacia delante para mirarle a los ojos, con sus rostros demasiado cerca y sus cuerpos trajeados casi rozándose.

Era muy extraño y a Gakushuu le estaba empezando a incomodar. Sin embargo, ante la expresión algo confundida y seria que le dio al pelirrojo, este solo pareció divertirse más, cosa que le descolocó por unos segundos. Era obvio que el chico era muy diferente de la imagen que Gakushuu tenía de él, después de todo la única y primera vez que le vio estaba desangrándose en el suelo, pero tampoco le imaginó tan... ¿Descarado? No sabía cómo describirle, pero esa sonrisa ladina le estaba confundiendo y haciendo que le mirara con más intensidad de la que debería.

—¿Te has quedado sin palabras?— Preguntó el pelirrojo acercando más su rostro.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Dijo con frialdad.

Más bien era un equivalente a un "¿Por qué sigues con vida?" pero sería redundante preguntarlo sabiendo que había sido gracias a él. A pesar de eso, era raro que siendo del bando contrario campara a sus anchas por aquella fiesta, sería raro que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Es una fiesta y todo el mundo está invitado ¿No sería de mala educación echarme? Quedaríais bastante mal.— Respondió con picardía, se notaba que había preparado esa respuesta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ve al grano, no tengo tiempo para tonterías.— Dijo el pelinaranja con enfado.

Estaba claro que el chico había ido allí únicamente para verle. Por favor, un simple perro y soldadito de los altos mandos de la mafia jamás pisaría aquella fiesta, al menos con el permiso de sus jefes, por lo que tenía que tener muchas ganas de verle si había decidido colarse y buscarle entre la gente. Muchas más para seguirle.

—Vaya, que frialdad.— Respondió el pelirrojo fingiendo que se sentía ofendido.— ¿Así es como tratas a todos tus invitados?

—Solo a los que se cuelan en las casas ajenas para arrinconarme contra las paredes.

—Que sorpresa, así que el gatito del capo tiene garras.

Lo último lo susurró con una voz melosa, sonriendo aún más y acercando su rostro con lentitud, todo con el fin de sacarle de sus casillas. Puede que hasta funcionara, porque Gakushuu tuvo que disimular la forma en la que se tensó cuando notó la respiración del otro contra su mejilla.

—El gatito del capo te arrancará un ojo como te acerques más.— Dijo intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

—¿Te pone nervioso mi cercanía?— Preguntó aparentando indiferencia.

Claro que lo hacía, estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca. A estas alturas ya debería haberle apartado, no sabía por qué no lo había hecho. Tal vez por curiosidad, porque la "incomodidad" que acostumbraba a sentir siempre alrededor de la gente, era muy distinta de la que sentía en ese momento. Pero no pensaba responderle.

—¿Qué quieres?— Volvió a preguntarle para evitar el tema.

Esto pareció funcionar, pues la sonrisa divertida que el pelirrojo le dirigía pasó a ser un expresión seria, mientras que los ojos que le miraban con diversión, se entornaron y se clavaron en los suyos con intensidad, examinándole y observándole impasible. Gakushuu se revolvió en su sitio sin intención de apartar la mirada, si lo hacía perdería en cierta forma, aunque la manera en la que esos ojos le cohibían como lo hicieron aquella noche de hace meses, no le pasó desapercibida.

—¿Por qué no me mataste?— Preguntó con seriedad el pelirrojo.

Ya. Esa es la pregunta que él se hacía todos los días al levantarse.

—¿De qué me habría servido?— Dijo a modo de respuesta.

Esto pareció sorprender al pelirrojo, pues no disimuló mucho la forma en la que sus ojos se abrieron levemente y sus brazos se tensaron.

—Soy tu enemigo, estaba herido y al borde de la muerte.— Dijo con algo de rencor.— Podrías haberme pegado otro tiro y acabar con todo, pero en su lugar me ayudaste ¿Por qué?

—¿Y por qué no?— Dijo Gakushuu con un encogimiento de hombros.— Matar a alguien como tú, que no es más que un peón para ellos, no me habría servido de nada. Tu insignificante muerte no valía la pena.

—¿Eres consciente de que podría delatarte en cualquier momento?— Reprochó el chico con altanería.— Tu soberbia y ese estúpido razonamiento solo ha conseguido que un enemigo como yo pueda ser testigo de la traición a tu familia. Con una sola llamada conseguiría que te metieran un tiro, por imbécil.

—No, no lo harías.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Si quisieras verme muerto, ya lo estaría. No te habrías molestado en colarte en esta fiesta, buscarme y arrinconarme de esta manera ¿No crees?

El pelirrojo entornó los ojos mientras cerraba los puños, dándole silenciosamente la razón al pelinaranja. Era verdad lo que decía, ambos lo sabían. Habían pasado meses desde aquel suceso, si el chico de verdad quisiera delatarle había tenido tiempo de sobra y sin embargo no lo había hecho. Ni siquiera parecía querer hacerlo en ese momento.

—Si has terminado, tengo cosas que hacer.— Murmuró Gakushuu levantando la mano para apartarse del otro chico.

Sin embargo, no le dejó.

Agarrando su brazo y colocándolo en la pared de nuevo, el pelirrojo le dirigió una sonrisa ladina mientras se acercaba a su oído y empezaba a susurrar.

—No te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mí, que lo sepas.

Aquel susurro dicho en tono ronco, el aliento cálido del chico chocando en su oreja, sumado a la forma en la que su otra mano acarició de forma descarada los mechones de la parte de atrás de su cabeza, hicieron que un inexplicable cosquilleo recorriera su espina dorsal e hizo que Gakushuu se tensara mientras reprimía un quejido en su garganta.

Escuchó la leve risa del otro y un bufido de diversión ante su reacción, mientras sentía cómo su estómago se revolvía y su cara se calentaba. Demasiado raro, esto no era normal.

El otro chico se separó para mirarle a los ojos y con toda la naturalidad del mundo colocó uno de sus dedos en sus labios, acariciándolos, apreciando su suavidad y mirándolos con descaro y algo de lo que Gakushuu podía distinguir como un hambre o deseo irracional. Sus ojos se cruzaron de nuevo y no supieron qué sentir, era como si un cazador estuviera pendiente de su presa, esperando el momento justo para abalanzarse sobre ella y devorarle con fiereza.

—Me gustas.— Acabó susurrando el pelirrojo con diversión.— Solo por eso, me mantendré callado y todo este asunto será nuestro secreto.

—Me da igual.— Respondió Asano con desinterés e intentando fingir que no le afectaba el darse cuenta del cómo el otro miraba sus labios con atención mientras hablaba.—Nunca fuiste una amenaza para mí.

—Me llamo Akabane Karma, por cierto.— Susurró acercándose más a él, con una intención más que clara de besarle.— Aunque ya lo recordarás en la cama, cuando estés gritando mi nombre.

Suficiente, había tenido suficiente.

La tensión entre ellos pareció subir hasta las nubes con esa frase, y la forma en la que la respiración del pelirrojo se entremezcló con la suya cuando se inclinó, fue demasiado para Gakushuu.

—Largo.— Le dijo azorado apartando sus manos con un manotazo y empujándole con algo de fuerza hacia atrás.

Karma solo le sonrió al separarse mientras que Gakushuu intentaba recomponerse, sabía que podría haber reaccionado de mejor forma si no hubiera estado tan nervioso o confundido, pero las reacciones que había tenido su cuerpo al sentir el toque del otro eran muy confusas, por lo que no pudo evitar comportarse de forma brusca.

—Ya nos veremos, gatito.— Dijo Karma con diversión mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se daba la vuelta para marcharse.

—Nunca.— Respondió Gakushuu con enfado.— Ojalá te peguen otro tiro.

Ambos sabían que esa declaración no era verdad, pero era más fácil decir aquello, que reconocer la extraña atracción que habían desarrollado por el contrario y la excitación que les producía mantener ese pequeño secreto entre ellos.

~0.0~

La tercera vez que lo vio, acabaron justo como él temía. Y para su sorpresa, al igual que la noche que le salvó, no se arrepentía en absoluto.

Su amigo Ren era de aquellos que disfrutaba sin tapujos de la vida y el mundo en el que había nacido. Él no solía preocuparse por los embrollos de su familia, por las peleas de bandas, de dónde sacaba su familia el dinero o la gran responsabilidad que caería sobre sus hombros el día de mañana.

No.

Ren disfrutada de los lujos que le proporcionaba su familia y si podía arrastrarle a él, mejor.

Por eso cuando apareció en la puerta de su casa diciendo que esa noche se lo pasarían en grande, Gakushuu sabía que no valdría la pena contestarle, pues Ren no admitía un "no" por respuesta.

Todo aquel asunto acabó con ambos bien vestidos y en un club de lujo repleto de niños de papá y críos ricos que utilizaban su estatus para divertirse y hacer lo que les diera la gana allí dentro. Personalmente no le sorprendía, no era la primera que su amigo le arrastraba hasta ese tipo de clubs o discotecas y aunque no lo disfrutaba del todo, a veces distraer su mente de lo que era ser el indiscutible hijo y protegido del mayor capo de la ciudad, era necesario.

Aunque después de todo, sabía que acabaría la noche como siempre: Sentado en la barra, tomándose algo mientras soportaba el ruido y bullicio que había en aquel lugar y mirando cómo Ren coqueteaba con todas las chicas del bar.

No le molestaba, ya era como una rutina. Además de que no es como si le apeteciera hacer algo mejor, sabía que podía, pero no quería. Por eso estaba bien quedarse sentado saboreando su bebida en vez de acercarse a nadie o fardar de que era hijo de quién era.

No se sentía orgulloso de nada, era como si la sangre de Karma que manchó sus manos aquella noche, hubiera hecho desaparecer las pocas ganas que tenía de pertenecer al mundo de la mafia. Y eran realmente pocas, las verdad.

Aunque hablando del rey de roma.

—¿Qué tal gatito? ¿No vas con tu amigo a impresionar a esa multitud de chicas?— Susurró alguien en su oído.

Reconociendo esa voz y el cosquilleo extraño que le producía, inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para encontrarse el rostro de Karma a palmos de él.

¿Cómo hacía para entrar en esos sitios? Enserio ¿Quién se encargaba de la seguridad allí? ¿Cómo es que ese chico le seguía a esos lugares siendo un don nadie? Era realmente un misterio. Aunque la pregunta que le había formulado junto con la forma en la que se le había acercado, le impedía pensar bien aquellas cosas.

Le ponía de los nervios. Y no de unos nervios muy inocentes, lo tenía que admitir. Ese brillo de sus ojos ámbar junto con el roce de su cuerpo cuando le arrinconó en el pasillo, le habían torturado de todas las maneras posibles durante semanas.

—¿Enserio?— Le preguntó con fastidio.— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Estás obseso conmigo, no haces más que seguirme.

Karma le dirigió una sonrisa burlona mientras se sentaba en la butaca de al lado y le hacía un gesto simple al camarero. Luego le miró con una ceja alzada y le reprochó con chulería.

—No es culpa mía que tú decidas salir de fiesta el mismo día que yo.

—Más bien eres tú el que decide ir detrás de mí.— Respondió Gakushuu con un bufido.— Supéralo.

—Te lo tienes muy creído ¿Verdad?— Dijo Karma con fastidio.— Mírate, con esa ropa y esa cara bonita, seguro que venías con la intención de llevarte a dos o tres chicas a la cama hoy.

—No tengo por qué, no lo necesito.— Respondió alzando la cabeza con orgullo.— Además ¿Para qué quiero dos o tres chicas detrás de mí teniendo a un acosador que no hace más que perseguirme?

—Bueno, a lo mejor este acosador solo quiere estar cerca de su pequeño milagro.— Dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Gakushuu desvió la mirada y sintió como el bochorno le inundaba ¿Quién se creía que era? Había que ser desvergonzado para decir cosas como esas. Lo peor es que no lo odiaba del todo, encima se había atrevido a utilizar las palabras que él le había murmurado mientras le ayudaba aquella noche, era como hacer trampa. Claro que a lo mejor también tenía que ver la forma en la que su pelo rojo brillaba bajo las luces del club, el cómo sus ojos le examinaban con descaro mientras sonreía con galanteo y el hecho de que un par de botones de su camisa estuvieran desabrochados dejando ver su blanquecina y aparentemente suave piel.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de aquellos detalles y lo mucho que le cohibían, sumado a la forma en la que aún rememoraba el toque de sus manos en su pelo y su respiración chocando con sus labios, lo que hizo que quisiera levantarse y salir corriendo de allí.

Para su desgracia, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el camarero llegó y colocó dos vasos en la barra. Uno delante de él y otro delante de Karma. Él miró el suyo con recelo mientras Karma le dirigió otra sonrisa, así que eso era lo que le había pedido al camarero cuando se sentó.

—Invito yo.— Dijo Karma animado mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso.

Asano le miró con algo de desconfianza, haciendo que el otro reprimiera una carcajada.

—¿Qué es?— Preguntó con sospecha.

—Por favor, es un simple mojito.— Respondió el pelirrojo.— No está envenenado, ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a tocar la copa.

—Así que vas a emborracharme para luego aprovecharte de mí.— Afirmó Asano esperando a que se lo tomara como una especie de broma. No iba a admitir que la mayoría de sus sueños húmedos durante las últimas semanas habían sido precisamente sobre ello.

—Siempre y cuando los baños de este sitio estén limpios.— Respondió Karma con picardía.

Pues sí.

Los baños de aquel club estaban más que limpios antes de que ellos decidieran ensuciarlos por su cuenta.

Sería muy fácil echarle la culpa al alcohol, a los tres o cuatro mojitos que se bebieron en la barra o al ambiente pesado y embriagante que les envolvía de aquel club, con la música, le gente bailando y los sudores y respiraciones de todos mezclándose.

Pero de esa forma se estarían mintiendo a sí mismos y a todo el mundo. Porque no fue el club, ni tampoco el alcohol. A lo mejor lo último les ayudó a lanzarse, pero aún sin ello podrían haberlo hecho.

Fueron ellos mismos los que se acercaron poco a poco, los que se dejaron llevar por las sonrisas, los toques y miradas del contrario. Los que ignoraron quiénes eran, el secreto que compartían y en el lío que podían meterse si alguien descubría lo que iban a hacer. La excitación ante el peligro, el romper las normas, el coquetear y hacer algo indebido con precisamente el menos indicado, el morbo que les producía el poder ser pillados y la expresión galante y atractiva del contrario, les ganó, haciendo que acabaran perdiendo la razón en uno de los cubículos del baño de aquel club.

Con la música de la pista de baile resonando a pocos metros, sus respiraciones chocaron, su labios se devoraron, acariciaron sus pieles y se concentraron únicamente en los quejidos y movimientos del otro, como si no existiera nada más. Sus manos se perdieron entre la ropa, la piel y la calidez del otro cuerpo para acariciar dónde pudieran, sin ningún control o ganas de reprimirse. Escuchar la voz del otro sumida en el placer mientras mordían, chupaban o tocaban todo a su paso, solo les incitaba a seguir con más fuerza. Cerrando sus ojos, se dejaron llevar sin importarles demasiado todo lo que viniera después.

Aún si Karma no tuvo la ocasión de hacer que Asano gritara su nombre, sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría; Y aunque Asano se había visto reacio a hacerlo desde un principio, después de lo que sintió y pensó tras su segundo encuentro y ese acto en el baño, estaba casi seguro de que Karma acabaría obteniendo lo que quería.

No sabían por qué lo hacían en realidad, no tenían un motivo concreto. Pero parecieron saberlo desde que se encontraron en aquella fiesta de etiqueta. Aquella en la que Karma dijo "Me gustas" y lo decía con razón, le gustaba la forma en la que Asano respiraba con dificultad y suspiraba contra su hombro porque le daba vergüenza mostrar su sonrojado y adorable rostro, así como la suavidad y el sabor de aquellos labios. Aquella en la que Asano dijo "Nunca", pero que en el fondo sabía que su encuentro había sido interesante y que no le importaría repetirlo, no se equivocó, porque ver como Karma entrecerraba los ojos y la abrazaba por la espalda para tener algo a lo que aferrarse, le producía una extraña satisfacción.

Por lo que al final de la noche, Ren desapareció del club cogido del brazo con un par de chicas y Asano acabó besando con desesperación a Karma en los baños.

No había estado mal, la verdad. Nadie iba a mentir allí, eran casi adultos y lo habían disfrutado.

Y aunque su pequeño secreto acabó siendo más grande de lo que pensaban, Karma no tuvo ningún tipo de reparo a la hora de darle a Asano su número de teléfono y decirle que le llamara mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios. Aunque Gakushuu tampoco se cortó cuando le dijo que lo haría y le cogió de la camisa para besarle de nuevo.

Sí. Sin duda se estaban metiendo en un buen lío, pero no parecía importarles. Al menos por el momento.

~0.0~

Después de aquello, Gakushuu perdió la cuenta de las veces que se encontraron.

Lo que fueron sus encuentros con un intervalo de meses, pasaron a ser pocas semanas. Y esas pocas semanas, pasaron a ser unos pocos días. Todo sin darse cuenta.

Algunas veces era Karma el que aparecía de la nada para buscarle y otras era el mismo Asano el que salía con la intención de encontrarle. Podía ser en cualquier sitio, muchas veces en el club en el que empezó todo, otras en el cobertizo de la casa de los Asano, en un motel de tres al cuarto que ambos habían conocido gracias a su "profesión", el callejón donde se conocieron o cuando estaban seguros de que nadie les pillaría, en la habitación de Gakushuu.

En cualquier momento y a cualquier hora, cuando ellos lo quisieran, no había ninguna regla, después de todo ya se las estaban saltando todas, no tenían por qué preocuparse tanto.

La única pregunta que tenían que hacerse, es en qué momento pasaron a ser algo más que simples amantes. Y cuando encontraron la respuesta, no les importó, porque ya habían admitido que había sentimientos de por medio y era demasiado tarde para fingirlo.

Seguramente empezó cuando se dieron cuenta de que el verse se había convertido en una necesidad.

Una necesidad, como el aire que respiraban, como el agua que bebían. Debían saber del otro como mínimo una vez al día o si no se imaginarían lo peor. El estar entre los brazos del otro pasó a ser como una droga, una la cuál no les saciaba lo suficiente, era como si nunca estuvieran satisfechos. No importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran, ni dónde, ni de qué manera, al día siguiente acabarían mirando los móviles y contemplando la necesidad de escaparse para volver a verse. Era incluso enfermo, pensando en el otro constantemente, soñando con sus encuentros a cualquier hora del día y rememorando el toque del otro, el aroma de su sudor y sus voces jadeantes en sus horas más solitarias. Solo parecían contar los minutos que les faltaban para volver a verse, encerrarse en algún sitio y besarse con impaciencia y pasión, como si no se hubieran visto en meses.

Después de admitir lo mucho que necesitaban verse, todo fue cuesta abajo, llevándolos a una espiral de sentimientos encontrados que les llevarían a admitir que no eran más que estúpidos enamorados fingiendo ser unos trágicos Romeo y Julieta.

Empezó con una caricia en el pelo, en la cara, en la espalda, en el pecho, un simple toque tierno y desinteresado mientras llevaban a cabo sus actividades de "amigos con derechos". Un toque que ellos no deberían tener y que no deberían disfrutar, pero que lo hicieron y continuaron, porque pareció convertirse en una de las cosas que necesitaban hacer cuando estaban juntos; Los besos apasionados y desenfrenados a veces se tornaban tiernos y cautelosos, como si temieran dañar al contrario, como si necesitaran tomarse un descanso y simplemente besarse con tranquilidad para calmarse, transmitiéndose un sentimiento en ello que claramente desconocían, pero que empezaban a aceptar; Los abrazos surgieron de una manera más natural de la que esperaban, ni siquiera parecieron darse cuenta, simplemente un día se despertaron entre la calidez del abrazo del contrario y decidieron por su cuenta que sería así de ahora en adelante, porque de alguna manera les hacía sentirse completos y menos solitarios de lo que ya eran; Las charlas casuales en algunos de sus encuentros también se sucedieron, surgiendo cualquier tema y siendo capaces de hablar durante horas, debatiendo, sacándose de sus casillas a veces incluso, pero memorizando inconscientemente las expresiones y gestos del otro con algo de ilusión y una sonrisa tonta.

Para la primera noche en la que hicieron el amor, ya estaban más que seguros de lo que verdaderamente pasaba entre ellos.

No necesitaban decírselo, procuraron expresarlo en todas y cada una de sus acciones. En la forma en la que sus cuerpos desnudos buscaban entrelazarse entre las sábanas, en la que sus caricias recorrieron todo a su paso con suavidad y delicadeza, en la que sus labios besaban con dulzura, en la que susurraron sus nombres con paciencia y se permitieron embriagar por sus sentimientos. La calidez de sus pechos, las mariposas en sus estómagos, los suspiros, los susurros, las sonrisas, la ternura con la que lo hicieron, no necesitaron nada más para encontrar una respuesta.

Se sintieron como un puzzle incompleto que al fin había encontrado la pieza que le faltaba para ser feliz. Y así se sentían. Aún si aquella pieza no podía estar a su lado siempre y estaba destinada a ser su enemiga por una guerra absurda entre mafias.

Eso era bastante cruel, por parte del padre de Asano y por parte de cualquier grupo ilegal de la ciudad.

No tenían en cuenta que los mafiosos también podían enamorarse entre ellos. Independientemente del bando.

~0.0~

—Escapémonos.— Susurró Karma contra su pecho.

Asano revolvió su cabeza en la almohada y la levantó con pereza para mirarle con atención.

Era de esas noches en la que su padre se había ido a una importante reunión de "negocios" y le había dejado solo y sin supervisión en aquella enorme casa en la que vivía. Lo que significaba que nada más marcharse su padre, Karma aparecería debajo de su ventana tirando piedrecitas y mirándole desde abajo con diversión.

Sobraba decir que nada más entrar a su cuarto, habían hecho lo que acostumbraban a hacer. Aunque a diferencia de otros días, Karma estaba más meloso de lo que acostumbraba, algo bastante raro. Ahora el pelirrojo le abrazaba con fuerza mientras reposaba su cabeza contra su pecho desnudo y Asano empezaba a conciliar el sueño, aunque al murmurar esas palabras había despertado su interés.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó algo confundido.

—Escapémonos.— Repitió Karma mirándole desde abajo con intensidad.— Vayámonos juntos de este mundo, escapemos de esto.

Asano tuvo que reprimir un suspiro y entreabrió los labios mientras pensaba una respuesta. Mentiría si dijera que no lo había pensado, el escaparse con Karma y marcharse de ese sitio y de ese mundo oscuro al que ya no querían pertenecer.

Sería lo mejor que podrían hacer. Porque Asano no quería ser alguien como su padre y Karma perdió el interés de seguir en aquello cuando recibió un balazo en aquella emboscada. Para su desgracia, ambos sabían que era imposible.

—No podemos.— Dijo apenado.— Nos encontrarían.

—Escapémonos.— Repitió Karma en una especie de súplica mientras enterraba la cabeza en su pecho.— Ahora, por la noche, o en cualquier momento, cuándo nadie pueda vernos.

—En el segundo en el que pusiéramos un pie fuera de la ciudad, nos buscarían. Y sabes muy bien lo que pasaría si nos encontraran.— Reprochó Asano con preocupación mientras acariciaba su pelo rojo con parsimonia.— Soy el hijo del capo y tú uno de los del otro bando, se nos echaría encima toda la mafia y nos ejecutarían por traición.

—Pero podríamos estar juntos.— Susurró Karma con una sonrisa tonta.— Podríamos vivir juntos y buscarnos un trabajo, salir adelante cómo pudiéramos... Sería divertido ¿Verdad?

—Sí, lo sería.

Después de aquella respuesta, Asano sintió como el otro se revolvía en su abrazo para luego verse de lado en la cama, con el rostro del pelirrojo a palmos del suyo y aún entre sus brazos. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos bajaron hasta su abdomen, en el que podía verse la cicatriz de aquella herida de bala que le hicieron la noche que se conocieron, posiblemente siendo el responsable uno de sus hombres. Sin pensarlo mucho, el pelinaranja bajo su mano hasta aquel lugar para acariciar con suavidad aquella herida, que casualmente había sido la culpable de que ahora estuvieran en esa posición. Escuchó a Karma suspirar y sintió su mano acariciarle la mejilla.

—Fuiste un milagro.— Susurró Karma con cariño.— De verdad que lo fuiste.

Esa era, posiblemente, una de las pocas frases que Karma le había dicho con una sinceridad y sentimiento genuinos. Y era decir mucho. Por eso no dudó en levantar su mirada y clavar sus ojos en los suyos, para asegurarse de que el chico de verdad estaba bien. Y no lo estaba, ninguno lo estaba. Gakushuu no se sorprendió al darse cuenta del cómo los ojos ambarinos de Karma brillaban con tristeza, pues seguramente los suyos también lo hacían.

—Escapémonos.— Susurró Gakushuu sin poder evitarlo.

Era su mayor deseo en ese momento y estaba seguro de que no era el único. Cualquiera de los dos daría lo que fuera por cumplirlo.

—Ojalá pudiéramos.— Respondió Karma con una sonrisa triste mientras le abrazaba con fuerza.

Sí, ojalá pudieran.

~0.0~

Unos fuertes golpes resonaron en la puerta de su habitación, haciendo que abriera los ojos de repente y se sentara en la cama de un sobresalto.

Gakushuu miró a su alrededor confundido, intentando acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad de la noche. El reloj de su mesita de noche marcaba las tres y media de la mañana, pero a pesar de que debía de extrañarse ante aquellos golpes y gritos, así como de la hora, no tardó en escuchar el alboroto que parecía producirse por toda la casa.

—¡Asano! ¡Levanta! ¡Asano!— Gritó uno de los subordinados de su padre detrás de su puerta.

Identificando el tono alarmado de aquel hombre, un montón de pensamientos inundaron la cabeza de Gakushuu mientras se quitaba las sábanas de encima para saltar de la cama y abrir la puerta con rapidez.

No sabía lo que podría haber pasado, o lo que estaba pasando. Su padre tenía una cena importante aquella noche y no sabía dónde estaba y tenía suerte de que Karma y él se habían visto esa mañana, si no posiblemente les habrían pillado.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó mientras abría la puerta con fuerza.

—Han interceptado a su padre. El enemigo se ha infiltrado en el recinto, piensan entrar en la casa y su objetivo es usted, tiene que irse ya.— Habló con rapidez el subordinado de su padre.

—¡¿Qué?!— Preguntó confundido.

¿Su padre interceptado? ¿Gente colándose en el recinto? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

Los brazos de aquel hombre le sujetaron con fuerza los hombros y le zarandearon para hacerle entrar en razón mientras le gritaba. Es cierto que ese momento no era muy idóneo para quedarse pensativo.

—¡Tiene que salir de aquí! ¡La prioridad de su padre es su seguridad!— Exclamó alarmado.

—Yo no huyo.— Reprochó Asano con valentía.— Me quedaré y me defenderé.

Esa era la respuesta y la acción más lógicas para él. Había estado toda su vida luchando y entrenándose para ello ¿Querían matar al hijo del capo? Pues a ver si eran capaces de ponerle un dedo encima.

Y sin embargo, el otro hombre solo pareció alarmarse más.

—¡No puede!— Gritó asustado.

—¿Por qué?

—Son el grupo que intentamos abatir hace meses, quieren venganza y no tienen reparos con nada.— Explicó el hombre con nerviosismo.— El Dios de la muerte está con ellos.

El mundo de Gakushuu se congeló por un momento. La simple mención de ese nombre era demoledor para cualquiera, ni siquiera su padre se atrevía a nombrarlo ¿Cómo podía el Dios de la muerte estar detrás de él?

Abrió la boca para preguntarlo, pero un estruendo seguido de todos los cimientos de la casa temblando, le interrumpió. Se escucharon los cristales de las ventanas rompiéndose, las exclamaciones y gritos de algunos de los suyos abriendo fuego, el inicio de un tiroteo y algo más que no se podía distinguir entre el escándalo.

Gakushuu sintió como el hombre le empujó hacia un lado, obligándole a ir por el camino contrario a las escaleras que bajaban a la primera planta e instándole a que huyera.

—¡Fuera!— Le gritó con insistencia.

—¡No puedo! ¡Tengo que quedarme!— Exclamó Gakushuu casi con desesperación.

Aún si el objetivo era él, aún si el enemigo hacía todo esto para matarle a él, aún si el Dios de la muerte venía dispuesto a asesinarle, se veía incapaz de dejar a sus hombres luchando para defenderle mientras él huía. Era deshonroso y muy cobarde el hacerlo. Además, el simple hecho de que el Dios de la muerte estuviera allí, era dar por hecho de que todos iban a morir, no había salida. Y no podía, si les dejaba allí cargaría con el peso de sus muertes toda su vida, si es que al menos sobrevivía a aquello.

—Son órdenes de su padre.— Declaró el otro hombre con seriedad.

Gakushuu tuvo que reprimir su ira ante eso y decidió callarse ante aquellas palabras.

Cómo no.

Órdenes de su padre ¿Eh?

Se iban a enterar todos de lo mucho que le importaban las órdenes de su padre.

Con sus pensamientos girando por su mente como un huracán y un enfado que no podía controlar, Gakushuu ignoró la petición de aquel hombre, los gritos de los otros en el piso de abajo y lo mucho que su corazón retumbaba sobre su pecho, y echó a correr por el pasillo en dirección a un lugar muy concreto: El despacho de su padre.

Era demasiado tarde como para ir al cobertizo o la armería, el único sitio donde podría encontrar un arma y defenderse era el despacho de su padre. Él era de los pocos que sabían dónde estaba esa sala entre las tantas que había en la casa, lo que le permitía llegar más rápido que sus enemigos, los cuáles aún no habían subido las escaleras, o eso pensaba.

Irrumpiendo en aquella sala como una exhalación, Gakushuu se dirigió rápidamente a la enorme mesa de caoba de su padre. Abrió los cajones uno por uno con fuerza, con toda la rapidez que podía, hasta que pudo encontrar lo que buscaba.

Sostuvo con fuerza el pequeño revólver de su padre y le dio tiempo a cargarlo con dos o tres balas. No era mucho, lo sabía, resultaba incluso inútil, pero era mejor que nada. Esperaba al menos poder abatir a alguien y robarle su arma, por muy poco noble que sonara, lo necesitaba.

Esa era la clase de cosas que se le pasaban por la cabeza mientras andaba hacia la puerta del despacho, antes de escuchar un pequeño _"clic"_ justo enfrente suya.

Gakushuu se paralizó, levantó la cabeza para dejar de mirar el revólver y se dio cuenta de la persona que había entrado en el despacho sigilosamente.

Los ojos de Karma no parecían tener brillo ni luz alguna bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas del despacho. La expresión seria y hasta desolada que portaba mientras le apuntaba la pistola (ya cargada y lista para disparar) hacia él, le hacía dudar de muchas cosas, entre ellas su aparente intención de matarle.

Pero Gakushuu no podía culparle. Era del otro bando. De alguna forma u otra, estaban destinados a esto.

—Así que... Aquí acaba el juego del gato y ratón ¿Verdad?— Bromeó Gakushuu sintiendo como se desmoronaba por momentos.

El hecho de que supieran que tenía que pasar, no lo hacía menos doloroso. Al contrario, los dos se estaban muriendo por dentro. Karma no quería mostrar ninguna emoción porque sabía que si lo hacía, acabaría echándose hacia atrás en su misión. Y Asano simplemente no quería morir con lágrimas en los ojos, si le mataba el pelirrojo, dejaría que lo hiciera con la cabeza bien alta.

—¿No vas a defenderte?— Preguntó Karma sin emoción.

—No.— Respondió Asano con simpleza.— No voy a dispararte.

Karma entornó los ojos mientras le examinaba. A Asano le gustaría haber mentido en lo último, pero era verdad. Ni siquiera teniendo el revólver de su padre en la mano se le había pasado por la cabeza disparar a Karma o defenderse de aquello, en otras circunstancias y con otras personas a lo mejor lo habría hecho, pero no con Karma. No así.

—¿Y si yo quiero que me dispares?

Aquella pregunta le descolocó por completo, haciendo que abriera los ojos con sorpresa y mirara a Karma con la boca entreabierta. El revolver en sus manos pareció mucho más pesado que antes y Asano no sabía qué responder. Las voces y disparos de sus hombres y los de Karma se escuchaban a lo lejos, sin ser capaces de interrumpir sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué ibas a querer eso?— Acabo preguntando con seriedad.

—Porque sería nuestra única salida.— Murmuró Karma esbozando una sonrisa triste y desolada.

Asano le miró estupefacto mientras asimilaba el significado de esas palabras, rememorando sus conversaciones pasadas y otras peticiones que Karma le hizo en su momento.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba pidiendo, su mirada pareció nublarse por las lágrimas que intentaba retener y su boca se secó. Escuchó un suspiro por parte de Karma y su voz en tono tranquilizador mientras hablaba.

—Escapémonos Gakushuu.— Dijo convencido de sí mismo.— Huyamos juntos al único lugar dónde no podrán seguirnos ni encontrarnos.

Sí, tenía razón y Gakushuu lo sabía. Su única salida, la única oportunidad que tenían de huir juntos y acabar con aquella vida miserable en aquel mundo sombrío que ninguno soportaba.

El único sitio dónde podrían huir para estar juntos: La muerte.

Era enfermo pensarlo, era tóxico el sugerirlo ¿Qué clase de pareja disfuncional eran que contemplaban juntos la idea del suicidio como lo hicieron Romeo y Julieta en su día? Estaban mal de la cabeza. Patético.

Y sin embargo, la forma en la que Gakushuu sonrió y colocó el arma en su mano, dio a entender que estaba de acuerdo en acabar las cosas de esa manera.

—Teníamos los días contados ¿Verdad?— Susurró Gakushuu apuntando el revólver hacia Karma y cargándolo con decisión.

Sí, los tenían desde el principio.

Gakushuu debía morir esa noche, no importaba cómo. Porque si Karma no le disparaba ahora, sería el Dios de la muerte quién lo hiciera y ninguno quería esa posibilidad; Y Karma debería haber muerto hacía meses, en aquel callejón. No lo hizo porque la mera y simple existencia de Gakushuu le ayudó a salir adelante, por ese motivo se veía en la necesidad de seguir viviendo a su lado, al menos para demostrarle lo importante que fue ese milagro para él. Por eso, si Gakushuu moría, Karma tenía que morir con él. Porque el bendecido no podía vivir sin su bendición.

—Hazme un favor.— Murmuró Karma con tristeza.

—¿Qué?

—Si nos reencarnamos y nos encontramos en otra vida, hazme el favor de no ser tan estrecho y déjame llevarte a la cama la primera noche.—Soltó fingiendo una voz burlona.

Gakushuu sonrió con cariño mientras sentía como su brazo empezaba a temblar por el nerviosismo. A pesar de que lo que había dicho el pelirrojo no sonaba bien, los dos sabían que era un equivalente a "Quiero volver a verte, aunque sea en otra vida, pero quiero hacerlo."

—Tranquilo, lo haré.— Respondió Gakushuu continuando la broma con la voz rota.— Siempre y cuando no te hayas metido en líos y yo haya tenido que socorrerte, como siempre.

Karma sonrió y una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla mientras murmuraba con sinceridad:

—Te quiero.

Asano tampoco pudo contener otra lágrima al responder.

—Yo también.

Los gatillos fueron apretados, dos disparos se escucharon a la vez en la sala, la sangre fue salpicada y dos cuerpos cayeron casi a la vez en el suelo, retumbando y dejando en este un charco de su oscura y roja sangre.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Asano Gakuhou entró a su despacho tras recorrer lo poco que había quedado de su casa, no pudo evitar sentirse miserable cuando encontró el cadáver de su hijo y el de su amante tirados en el suelo, ambos con una sonrisa de felicidad en su pálido rostro.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola~
> 
> Bueno, lo prometido es deuda (?) Es el segundo día de la Karushuu Week y es, sin duda alguna, el que más esperaba y en el que más tenía ganas de subir un fic. No por nada, si no porque este tema y este tipo de fic quería hacerlo desde hace muchísimo. Sinceramente creo que de toda mi semana de fics, este (junto con otro más) es de los mejores que he hecho, o al menos de los que más me han gustado hacer y de los que me puedo enorgullecer. Sí.
> 
> Esta vez el tema era "Mafia" y... Bueno, no hay que explicarlo mucho, es obvio lo que he hecho, sólo hay que leerlo. Ambos mafiosos, Gaushuu como el hijo del capo, obviamente, y Karma como un peón más. Auque si alguien se lo pregunta, el grupo opositor a la familia Asano, a la que pertenece Karma, es la clase E. Aunque creo que eso se puede imaginar cuando se nombra que el "Dios de la muerte" está con ellos, es muy obvio. Respecto al fic en general... Tenía muy claro que los iba a matar desde el principio, es más, el final era lo primero que pensé cuándo hice este fic. Nada más leer la palabra "Mafia" en el calendario del evento ya sabía que les iba a pegar un tiro (?) La idea original es que acabaran muertos juntos y cogidos de la mano, pero era demasiado bonito y demasiada felicidad para el final cruel y triste que tenía pensado, así que decidí colocar a un Gakuhou angustiado por la muerte de su hijo, que ha quedado mejor (?) Y eso, creo que en general me ha salido algo OOC, no lo sé, creo que hay partes que sí o partes que no, lo dejaré a elección del lector, aunque yo estoy bastante orgullosa de esto, la verdad.
> 
> Espero que nadie quiera matarme y haya disfrutado leyéndolo, nos veremos en el one-shot de mañana ~
> 
> Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
